


Whisper of Stars [porn-only]

by Tamagoakura (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Drowning, Exhibitionism, Eye Trauma, Implied Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Strangulation, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America goes to visit Russia for political talks. Little does he know, Russia has other activities planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scenes from my first ever Hetalia fic, Whisper of Stars. That fic is dropped forever because it was shit, but the porn’s pretty good so I decided to cut it out, edit and post it lmao

America sat in his borrowed room, wondering what the hell all of that with Russia was about what he could have been doing to the one in the kitchen. Flopping back from his sitting position on the bed with arms spread wide, he thought about returning home and playing video games.

“Gaaah, I’m freaking’ bored!” He complained, giving himself an extra-hard bounce to propel himself to standing. He scowled, pacing back and forth. “Leave it up to Russia to not even have a damn TV in here, that prick.”

“How unfriendly of you, comrade. There are more interesting things to do here than watch television, do you not agree?” Came a pleasant voice from the doorway. Despite the friendly tone, it caused America quite a start.

Whirling around, the US greeted Russia with a mixture of scowl and smile. “You really scared me, man. Sneaking around like that.”

“I do not know what you mean, Alfred. Why would I sneak in my own house?” Heavy footsteps rang across the hardwood floor as the large man approached, leaving America confused at how such a heavy person could move silently enough to creep up on him like he had. With a good-natured smile, the Russian gave him a hard push, knocking him onto the bed with a muffled ‘pomf’.

“H-hey Russia, what are we gonna do on the bed?” America asked, forcing an uncomfortable sounding laugh.

Fishing inside of one of the many pockets in his large, heavy coat, Russia pulled out a syringe of some brown liquid. Before the US could say anything, Russia was upon him and holding the man’s arms trapped at his sides with the weight of his knees holding them down. With a quick yank of the mouth, Russia uncapped the syringe and plunged it into the young man’s vein and injected.

Almost immediately after the deed was done Russia climbed off of the bed to stand.

“What the fuck was that?!” America yelled, bolting up. Suddenly, he felt a sensation he had never experienced before; It was like his entire body forgot how to function and his knees buckled, sending him to the floor. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, all worries and cares carried away.

“It makes me sad to say that heroin is the number one drug around here, Alfred. At least be glad at the quality of this. Very high. " Sliding the syringe back into his pocket, he gave a little giggle.

“Th-that’s not the… problem… here.” America managed to slur, slowly lifting himself from the cold floor into a shaky stand. “Y-you drugged me.”

“Well, I cannot have you misbehaving.” He said with a shrug, his smile never faltering. With a light push, the younger man fell onto the bed without so much as a whimper. “I am sure you will come to love it at my house, and I am not going to complain about the money you will have your boss send here either. I will be calling on you soon, Alfred, do not disappoint me.”

With that, Russia left the room, closing and locking the door behind him. America lay inert on the bed, head swimming with confusion, the smooth grip of the drug pulsing through his veins, and somewhere buried inside a bubbling well of panic. The negativity was hard to cling to though, with the heroin slamming full force inside of him. It felt like the compilation of every positive feeling he had ever experienced, all at once. It was joy, comfort, acceptance, relaxation, and the best damn orgasm of his life all sliding through his form in waves of perfect pleasure.

Beginning to feel very warm, he tried to roll over and found it to be extremely difficult. To top that off his mouth felt like a desert. A few more attempts to roll over or get up proved useless, so he finally gave up and just lay there, staring up at the ceiling, swimming in euphoria.

 

* * * *

 

Something big and heavy plopping onto the bed awoke him some time later, but he was glad that the feelings derived from the drug had almost worn off. Soon his strength would be back, and when that happened, he would be able to kick Russia’s ass!

Russia leaned over the man’s seemingly sleeping form, watching him closely. Eyes rolled and one lid managed to slid half-open, America’s blue iris and constricted pupil becoming visible. “ _Dobroe utrah_ , Alfred."

“Fuck you," he mumbled, his mouth painfully dry.

“I am sure you will be much fun to me, comrade.” Russia said, taking time to survey America’s arm, looking for a vein this time around. As he slid the needle into a large one in the crook of the elbow, he chuckled, “There will be no escape from this place. I trust you will act like a gentleman?”

Eyes rolling up and lids fluttering as another shot of the potent substance entered his body, America could only manage a pleasured hiss of air from between his chapped lips.

The bed rustled and gave a little creaking sigh of relief when Russia stood, eliciting a half-hearted peek from America, curiosity forcing his heavy eyes open. Hazily he managed to make out the man moving about a small area near the side of the bed, removed his coat… Scarf, shirt… Gloves stay on.

Hearing America grunt, Russia turned to look at him. “No need in wondering what I am doing, you are even fine to go back to sleep if you wish.” Kicking off his boots and pulling his socks away with his toes, Russia knelt over the half-conscious man, his legs parted, knees on either side of America’s thighs.

“You are so easily manipulated, it is very funny.” He giggled, lightly slapping America on the cheek twice. No reaction beyond a low groan of displeasure. Another slap, harder this time, followed by another low groan. Sitting up to straddle the younger man, he flexed his hand twice, lifted it out, and brought it down for a resoundingly loud blow which snapped America’s head to the left, leaving a red hand print on the white cheek.

The USA knew he had been hit at least twice, but the last one seemed like it was very hard. In an effort to fight Russia off, he tried to punch him, only to succeed in lightly flopping his lax arm in Russia’s general direction. Unable to feel the sting, he had to gauge the force of the blow from the blood he tasted in his mouth.

Still straddling America’s hips, Russia only laughed at how feeble the attempt to fight back had been. “It is good to finally get you back for sticking your meddling nose into my business,"Slowly, his smile melted into an irritated frown. “Why can’t…”

Curling his gloved hand into a fist, he brought it down on the drugged man, which was answered by a pained moan.

“You just stay…” Another blow, hard enough to bring America somewhat out of his drugged haze enough to try and block his face with his arms.

“Out…” Arms in the way, bruise already forming.

“Of…” The ribs this time, followed by the whoosh of America’s lungs expelling air.

“Everyone’s…” The other side now, America coughing.

“Business?!” This time the leather-clad fist connected with his groin.

America's body instinctively curled in on itself, his upper body and legs trying to pull in around the offended glands. He felt a strong hand cover his face, followed by a hard shove, forcing his head down onto the pillow once again. " _Stoy_."

His hand placed firmly over the man’s face, Russia sat back and slowly licked the blood from the knuckles of his gloves. He savored the flavor, then  leaned over to grab his jacket from the foot of the bed and rummage about in the pockets until he found his flask. Removing his hand from America’s already swelling face he unscrewed the bottle and gave it a healthy pull. Only when he had swallowed the burning vodka did he tip in over the younger man’s face, chuckling as the antiseptic liquid splashed down across the open wounds.

With a little jingle and a shift of weight, he pulled his pants down enough to expose his erection. Taking America’s night pants in one hand, he yanked them down with one rough pull, gaining a little shriek of pain for his efforts when his palm grazed Alfred's tender crotch. Flipping him over onto his belly, Russia rubbed his hand in the little pool of blood seeping around America’s head.

“You are lucky head wounds bleed so profusely,” Russia said in his usual sing-song voice as he slid the blood over his dick, then added a glob of spit for good measure.

America heard the words past the ringing in his ears, the screaming pain, and even the tickles of heroin that remained determined to impair him even after all of the punishment he had endured. A little nudge against his asshole set off all kinds of alarms that he was unable to react to given his wounds, intoxication, and position. Suddenly and without warning, something massive and shockingly cold forced its way into his tense entrance. As a shriek ripped itself from his throat he felt it twitch inside of him, his suffering apparently making it that much more enjoyable for the man.

Slower now, but not any less agonizing, Russia continued to push into America’s unprepared ass. Clenching the disheveled blankets in his fists, America tried to stop the sounds he was making to no avail, eventually opting to bury his face in the blankets than give the Russian the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

“You sound like a wounded dog, Alfred.” Russia laughed, giving one more hard push and he was fully inside. Waiting a moment for America to adjust, he leaned down over the man’s prone form, lightly placing his lips against the smooth skin of his shoulder. “Do not stop, you make such beautiful sounds!” He insisted, sinking his teeth deep into the younger man’s shoulder with a growl. When awarded with another scream of pain he began to thrust into the warm heat that engulfed him. Whenever the American would gain enough control to hide his pain, Russia would just yank his head this way or that, earning himself a fresh scream.

Pain shot through his body with every thrust and savage shake of the head Russia decided to dish out. Along with the pain and humiliation was the sheer cold of the man’s flesh. It was like the Siberian winter pumped directly through Russia's veins, making his whole body feel icy. Having something so chilly and undeniably large inside of him almost had America thankful that he was so heavily drugged. At least he didn't need to feel the brunt of the assault.

So close, so close. The pressure was building inside of the older man, so near climax. Deciding that it was time to push himself over the edge, he released the flesh from his mouth and leaned up again while relishing the view of the weak and injured man writhing beneath him. Reaching around to America’s manhood, he began stroking, as well as angling himself to properly slam against the prostate with every thrust. Pained screams soon turned into pleasured gasps and moans as America’s dick hardened in his leather-clad hand.

The pain-numbing mixture of heroin and sexual pleasure was taking effect, making America's body shamefully begin to enjoy his rough treatment. The pain in his ass had dulled into a constant ache, the sharp bolts of pleasure that Russia's cock on his inner spot almost totally overriding the discomfort. Almost as soon as the touches began, he felt himself close to climax.

“Aah… Ah, Russia!” He half moaned, half wailed in his foggy mixture of pleasure and pain, his climax edging nearer.

Taking that as his cue, Russia suddenly gripped America’s dick and balls in one hand. With a harsh twisting yank, he slammed himself as far as he could inside the tight hole and came to the sound of America’s sudden wretched scream of agony.

Feeling Russia’s abnormally cold cum spurting into him, and the pain in his genitals, America finally succumbed to the torture and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: Al has been there a few days. He and Ivan fought and Al threw a bunch of stuff at him, including food. Ivan left to clean up and has returned.

Heavy footsteps approached, sending a shiver of fear running down America’s spine. Limping to the other end of the room, he stood with his back pressed firmly against the wall, resigned to fight with his tormentor if need be. That need would probably come soon, since he highly doubted he was going to be set free after everything that had happened to him.

Pushing the door open and walking inside, Russia noticed that America had moved over to the wall. He looked like a trapped animal, Russia realized. He smiled. Having shed his wet coat and scarf, he now stood in only his black undershirt, dark green pants, boots, and gloves. His hair still glistened with water, but most of the vodka smell was gone. Pivoting his body to face the terrified man, he slammed the door shut with enough force to shake the walls and elect a shocked jolt from the American.

After the door was locked Russia walked swiftly over to the writing desk, where he took the time to leisurely peel off his gloves and set them down, his violet eyes never leaving the other’s blue ones. Flexing his right hand, the bandages that wrapped his bruised knuckles tightened and relaxed with the movements. After removing his gloves, he dug into his pocket and withdrew another vial of heroin and dropped it on the desk.

“Look, Russia,” America began, trying to hide the shaking in his voice, “let’s think about this rationally, dude. There’s no way you can keep me cooped up in here forever, my boss’ll get weird about it eventually, ya know?”

While he was talking, Russia wordlessly proceeded to walk towards him, eyes like daggers of ice.

“…And hey, I’m sure we can still have some kind of political relations, right man? I mean, do you really think this will work? Russia, can you really look me in the eyes and say you’re sure that this is cool? I don’t know about you, bu-” 

Russia backhanded him hard enough to knock him to the floor. Giving his hand a pained shake, his eyes narrowing to slits and he dropped heavily to his knees. His large hands wrapped around America’s neck and squeezed.

Letting out a pitiful wheeze, the USA attempted to unclasp the strong hands wrapped around his throat, his anxiety shooting into overdrive. Without the drugs to dull the pain, he could feel everything; the hard floor, Russia’s fingers clenching down and the terrible pain in his throat and head, his stinging cheek. The powerlessness was unbearable as he fought to escape, thrashing and kicking about madly, his mouth working like a fish out of water. Through the pain and the fear, one of his strongest feelings was the yearning for the drug. That magic syringe could make this bearable, it would make his body numb and take him to some faraway place where nothing would matter.

After one more extra-hard squeeze, Russia finally released him and stood. Breaths coming out in angry little puffs, he watched America laboriously drag new air into his lungs with a pained wheeze. He instantly brought hands to his injured throat, rolling over and curling up in a fetal position to cough and spit.

“I do not tolerate rebellion,” Russia growled, delivering a swift kick onto America’s shaking back. Clenching and opening his hands in and out of fists, he began to feel a stress headache coming on. Giving the man one more kick for good measure, he went to the end table and picked up the pitcher of vodka. Once he was back to America, he kicked the man over onto his back and dropped down, burying his knee into his unprotected pelvis.

Relishing in the pained protests the American was giving him, Russia snagged his blond hair in one hand, wrenching his head back. With the other hand he proceeded to slowly dump the biting liquid into his wide open mouth. When America just coughed it out and breathed through his nose, Russia stopped pouring for a moment to slam the younger man’s head down onto the hard floor.

“Drink,” He growled, yanking America’s head back by the hair again and pouring. Although much was wasted through gurgles and coughs, the clear liquid finally began to slide down his struggling throat. After about a quarter of the bottle was all over the floor and inside the American, Russia tipped it up and finished the shining liquor and three large gulps. That headache was not going to last for long.

Gagging and laboring against the bite of the vodka, America’s eyes widened as he saw the Russian stand, already preparing himself for another blow or savage kick. An insane smile slid over Russia’s lips as he looked down at his fearful captive. Already hard from the excitement of strangulation, he moved to grab the syringe, then repositioned himself in front of the wounded man. With a quick yank he unzipped his pants and pulled out his thick cock and poked America in the face with it, sliding a slick little trail of precum across the slightly pink and swollen cheek.

“If you bite, I will knock your teeth out.” Waiting for a few moments to only have America stare up at him with a stupid look on his face, he quickly ran out of patience. Snatching his jaw and yanking it open, he just jammed his dick in as far as he could, and was welcomed by a choked sound as the head slammed into the back of the man’s throat. Of course, only a little less than half could fit, but Russia just smiled and ran the fingers of his bandaged hand through soft blond locks and savored the feeling of the man choking and gagging on his cock.

Disgusted by the shockingly cold feel of the dick in his mouth, America squeezed his eyes shut and told himself to just wait it out. Quivering at the sound of a pleasured purr, he jumped when Russia’s icy hands grabbed each side of his head and held it still. Russia fucked America’s mouth with all of the gusto he had a few days before. While he continued to thrust harshly into the warm mouth he pulled the cap from the syringe.

“Show me your arm.” Coming from a voice thick with lust, it was not a request.

Tensing, America looked up at Russia with wide, wet eyes. If he did not do it, he was surely in store for more punishment, while just surrendering to the brown liquid’s sweet embrace felt so much easier. Filled with shame, he raised his arm up and exposed the crook of his elbow.

Sliding the needle slowly into the waiting arm and pushing the plunger, Russia licked his lips when tears began to roll down America’s cheeks. Tossing the needle aside when it was empty, he gave three more strong thrusts into the hot, wet cavern and came. Choking on the sudden rush of fluids, America snorted and hacked, gagging as some of the cum was pushed by his throat up and out his nose.

Spilling the last of his seed onto the man’s reddened face, Russia held America there by his hair for a moment while his penis softened. After about a minute he slid his semi-erect dick into the American’s slack mouth and pissed. Clearly within the hold of the drug, America barely seemed to notice as the cool liquid slid over his tongue and down his throat, some pooling up in his mouth and spilling over onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

“Come with me.” Strolling toward the wide-eyed man, the Russian pulled him up by his arm and lead him from the room, down the usual hallways, twists, and turns that lead to the bathroom. Once there, he closed the door and locked it with the large brass key he always seemed to carry. Moving to lean up against the sink, he motioned towards the toilet. “Restroom, da?”

Shaking his head, America ran his fingers through his greasy hair and stared at the floor, chills of the knowledge that the injection was coming soon flitting through his body.

“Okay, you want shot?” Ivan asked.

After the syringe he produced a spoon, a small bag of brown powder, a lighter, and a small cotton swab. “What will you do, Alfred?”

America licked his lips, eyes never leaving the array of items near the sink. After a moment and an awkward shuffle, he raised his bloodshot blue eyes to look directly into Russia’s own violet ones, “Anything.”

“Show me.”

America slowly approached the taller man by a few steps. “Wh- what do you want?”

“Remove your clothes.”

Nodding, America began to slowly strip with trembling fingers. First he unbuttoned his wrinkled white shirt, still stained with the brown of old blood. With a quiet rustle they landed on the floor, and he began working his black slacks, fumbling a few times with the buttons before he managed to pull them off and step out of them. Lastly was the silly red white and blue boxers, which he seemed to ponder over. After a moment of what seemed to be deep contemplation, he finally slipped out of them, exposing his most sensitive parts to the open air and interested view of the older man he was entertaining. Finally he began to remove his glasses before Russia held up his hand, bidding him to stop.

“I like the… What is word?" He motioned toward his own eyes.

“Glasses?” America asked.

“Yes. Kneel down and spread your legs.” America did as he was told, only to be confused and slightly offended at Russia's casual expression. “I want to see you come, Alfred.”

His face flushing bright pink, the younger nation turned his eyes away from Russia as his hand slowly crept toward his flaccid penis. After taking a few steeling breathes he wrapped it in his fist and slowly began to stroke. As he did this Russia picked up the bag of heroin and the spoon, spilling a small amount into it. A small amount of water into the spoon later, he lit the lighter and began circling it under the metal, heating the drug. Seemingly more interested in cooking the heroin than he was in the embarrassed man jacking off before him, he only cast America a bored glance every little while.

Dropping the cotton into the liquid and waiting for it to absorb, he finally turned most of his attention to the somewhat irritated country sitting on the floor. Crossing his legs in a rather haughty manner, he raised an inquisitive eyebrow at America’s scowl.  “Why are you angry, Alfred?”

America scowled as he continued to stroke his semi-hard dick, “You make me do this stupid stuff then you don’t even watch. Why not just give me the stuff and leave me alone?”

Leaning forward with his legs still crossed, Russia sneered, “So you like when I watch you, American?” Receiving a loud “huff” as a response, the Russian laughed as he pushed the needle of the syringe into the full cotton ball and sucked the drug up and out of it. “Is this what you want?” He asked, waving the needle back and forth, smiling when he noticed America’s head follow it back and forth like a dog hungry dog.

“Come for me and I will give it to you.”

Seeing the drug brought back all sorts of emotions in the naked American and all at once his blood flowed so strongly that his cock stiffened as thoughts of pleasure and pain filled his mind. Squeezing his erection he began to pump faster, knowing that beyond the pleasure an orgasm would give him, he would earn the beautiful gift that Russia held in his no longer bandaged hand.

Watching America panting as he stroked himself with all of the gusto of a teenager, Russia was strikingly unaroused. Becoming bored, he stood and walked over to the man. Sliding the needle gently over his sweat-glistened flesh, he listened uninterested to the little whimpers of pleasure that America was exuding. He slid the sharp needle down the man’s neck, over his chest and stopped long enough to lightly poke the pink erect nipple there. He then continued his trek, sliding the metal over America’s now chub-less tummy, dipping it lightly into the belly button before continuing on to the pubic region. Tickling over straight blond hairs, working to avoid being jabbed in by the young man’s rapidly pumping fist, he guided the needle to the base of America’s dick.

“Are you coming soon?”

“Y-yeah.”

Without another word Russia pushed the needle deep into one of America’s engorged penile veins and injected, and at that moment cum shot out from the tip, one, two, three spurts puddeling onto the linoleum floor. Falling back with shaky yet gulping breaths, the American rode the feel of his orgasm as his hand still lazily worked his lightly bleeding dick, the rush of heroin driving him on.

Himself completely flaccid, only a tiny twitch brought on by the needle, Russia grabbed the inert man by the hair and dragged him over to the tub. Tossing him over the edge, his face just under the faucet, Russia grinned.

“Now it is my turn, Alfred.” With a quick twist of the wrist he turned on the water, which shot out icy cold and with the first sounds of shocked sputtering he felt the heat of arousal grow. After shoving the struggling man back under the water, he reached into his pocket and extracted a small bottle of lube. With a quick pop and squirt, and had himself wet and ready to slide into America’s ass. Lifting the struggling man’s rear slightly with one hand and keeping his face under the bitter water with the other, Russia aimed, then slammed himself into the tight hole without care.

What would have been a scream came out more like a drowning gurgle as America fought the torrent of gushing water flowing out over his mouth and nose. Licking his lips at the sight of the struggling man, Russia began to slam himself into his helpless and unprepared ass, and only now did the picture of him degrading himself on the bathroom floor for a hit of smack work to push the Russian on. Letting go of America’s chest for a moment to pull his legs up and over his shoulders, Russia pushed down on the drowning man’s chest once again and held him under while he watched his thick cock slide in and out of the tight, strained, pink anus.

Reaching back and grabbing the spent needle, he slid it through America’s left nipple and yanked up, groaning as the man hissed in pain and effectively swallowed a mouthful of water. Seeing America’s face distorted by the flow of water, knowing his drugged state, and watching his massive cock rape the small entrance was all he needed. So near orgasm, Russia yanked up on the needle hard enough to pull the nipple up into a pointed, tented shape, he felt the body beneath him go slack from oxygen deprivation. He scrunched his eyes closed and came harder than he had in ages, with each spurt rocking his body and causing shudders of pleasure to rocket up and down his spine.

Sliding out of the smaller man, Russia watched in interest as his cum dribbled out of the abused hole while he turned the faucet off. Bringing his ear to America’s chest, he noticed that the man was no longer breathing. Putting his hands together over America’s chest, he began to push down, one, two, three, all the way to twenty before he tilted America’s head up, pinched his nose, and blew air down into his lungs. After about a minute of this America coughed, hacking up a mouthful of water and sputtering, eyes rolling about in a daze.

Lifting him up in his arms, Russia carried the wet and naked man back to his room, which had been cleaned in their absence. Laying him down softly, Russia silently disrobed and lay down next to him, running his fingers through the beautiful blond hair. When he was finally sure that America’s breathing sounded healthy, he pulled him into a gentle hug and cradled him until they were both fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of persistent battle damage context, I kept the full chapter in rather than chopping out only the porn. I hate this fic and editing it is the worst but THE PEOPLE DEMAND IT. I'll try to focus more and work past my shame at this, what, four-year-old fic? The lack of skill is.... anyway, I'm going to try and just power through it and release the other bits so I can put this behind me lol

When he awoke, all America could smell was the thick, heady scent of vodka mixed with the odor of the outdoors on a cool winter night. Slowly shaking his head back and forth, he tried to stretch and noticed that he was being held down, his face nestled into soft cloth. Tilting his head up he saw Russia’s sleeping face, peaceful and lightly smiling. All at once the memories from the day before came flooding back: the water over his face washing into his throat, down his nose, blinding and cold. The sudden entry of Russia, who was holding him down under that horrible icy water, his large and crushing body just as chilly. The thought “so this is how I’m gonna die?” had flitted about his mind as the panic faded and his vision began to retreat down a long and dark tunnel, noise sounding like it played from broken speakers, the pain in his back from the edge of the tub dig, dig, digging into him and the pain of the member pounding into his now-limp body was like the distant memory of a fever-dream.

Slowly sliding his weak and shaking hand down the sleeping Russian’s body, he felt his fingers brush over the smooth cotton of the baggy shirt (which Russia had decided to put on again some time in the night) that concealed the firm and strong body beneath until he found the different texture of the now loosely tied sash. Inching down bit by bit, slowly as to not wake the man, he found the waist of the unbuttoned pants. Just a little more, just a tiny bit more… America smiled lightly when he finally found the pocket he knew always held that heavy brass key that seemed to work on every door. When he lightly dipped his fingers into the pouch, he jumped when Russia’s hand clamped harshly over his wrist.

“Dobroe utro*, Alfred.” Although his voice was soft and inviting, the hand gripping his wrist only squeezed tighter and twisted, electing a little whine of pain from him. “I am needing you to do something for me.”

“Wh-what?” The USA gasped, trying feebly to yank his arm free from the crushing grip.

“I am going to call your boss, Alfred. You are going to tell him that you intend to stay with me for a while, and to send me money and supplies, da?” Slowly pulling the American’s arm up toward his mouth while keeping it at a painful angle, he dipped his head slightly to let a light kiss brush over the knuckles while tightening the grip of the arm that was still lying under the quivering man and pulling him close.

“Go fuck yourself, Ivan.” America said, which was followed by a groan of pain from behind gritted teeth then his wrist was twisted further, “My boss’ll get su-suspicious real soon an’ then you’re gonna be… Gonna be… Fuck!” He wailed when, with one hard jerk and pull, Russia dislocated his wrist.

Hearing the tell-tale pop, Russia felt blood rush to his member. Dropping the abused hand like it was now a broken toy, he pulled the hurting man even closer and locked eyes with him. As he spoke, he lightly ground his erection into America’s leg. “We can do this easy, or we can do this hard, da?”

Clutching his arm close to his chest as the arm holding him became ever tighter, America blinked tears away and tried to glare defiantly. Regardless of what he had done and had been done to him within the past few days he would never do that, his American pride depended upon keeping his resolve and taking whatever Russia had to throw at him. “I wont!”

Smiling pleasantly, Russia closed the gap between them, planting a firm kiss onto America’s lips. Rolling on top of the man, he bared his teeth and bit down onto the plump lower lip softly at first, but slowly increased the pressure until the American was writhing about beneath him, struggling to move away as Russia’s teeth broke through the skin and sank into the tender flesh. Releasing him to lap up the blood, he ran his fingers through the blond hair which so thoroughly needed a good cleaning. “You will. Now open your mouth, da?”

“I’ll bite you.” America muttered, turning his face to the side, a trail of red leaking across his lower cheek and jaw and onto the clean bedding.

“If you bite, I will put a needle into your urethra, and I am sure that I would enjoy doing it. Open. Your. Mouth.” Each word resonated deep from his throat in a low baritone, his accent becoming more pronounced. When the trembling, red stained lips tentatively parted, Russia swooped down upon them and dipped his clammy tongue into the warm recess of the nation’s mouth.

Probing the warm man’s mouth, Russia lightly slid his fingers down his right arm, stopping to swirl his digits around the small bumps of injection sites. Continuing down he reached the pained wrist and lightly placed his palm over it. Teasing America’s unmoving tongue with his own, he let out a soft grunt of persuasion, willing him to join. When he did not move at all, Russia placed slightly more weight on the hand over the dislocated wrist, smiling at the whine of pain that flowed from America’s mouth to his own like the sweetest honey.

This time his coax was met as America scrunched his eyes shut and returned the kiss hesitantly. Russia let up on the sore arm and slid one hand over the other man’s soft side, relishing in the warmth that radiated from the smooth flesh and permeated his own cold body. Bringing his index finger to softly trace around the small pink nipple, the tiny puncture wound still visible, he pulled back from the kiss and savored the view of the blushing, shaking man beneath him. His lower lip was swollen now, a beautiful plump red to contrast his white skin and purple-green remnants of healing bruises. Sighing and tilting his head to the side, Russia looked him over with a disapproving expression. Something was missing…

“Da!” He exclaimed, digging in his pocket to pull out America’s glasses and push them onto the man’s face with a nod of approval. “Very much better.” Easing back on top of him, Russia began leaving light, fleeting kisses over his jaw and down to his neck, stopping to lick and suck the sensitive flesh there.

Confused by the sudden change of attitude, America fought a losing war with his own body, moaning softly as the large man covered him in the gentle ministrations. Now that the hand over his damaged wrist had lightened up it was beginning to grow numb, allowing his mind to focus more on the soft licks and caresses Russia was giving him. Moaning when his injured nipple was pulled into the cool wetness of Russia’s mouth, his leg twitched slightly when he felt a hand begin running up the innermost part of his thigh.

Gasping first with fear, then in pleasure when Russia’s nimble fingers slid delicately over his balls, America looked down at the man and asked, “Why are you being like this all of a sudden?”

As Russia’s head trailed further and further down the smooth skin of America’s now too-thin belly, he flicked his radiant purple eyes to meet the man’s now dull blue ones. “It is very cold today, I want to you warm me. Also, I do not want my own prized property to hate me."

America shivered at the muffled voice and the cold breath that slipped from Russia’s mouth . Finally down by the blonde man’s now erect penis, Russia sat up a ways to give America a better view. Dipping down, he flicked his unnaturally cold tongue over the engorged tip a few times before running his flattened tongue all the way from the base to the tip. Swirling his tongue about the head, he slowly bent to swallow the man’s engorged member deep into his mouth, never stopping his tongue’s circular dance. Once he had taken the entire appendage into his mouth, he ran his tongue up and down over the bottom half, followed by a vigorous tongue-roll as he bobbed his head up and down, quickly gaining speed.

Gasping at the strange feel of the coldest yet altogether best blowjob he had ever experienced, the American lay back and ran his fingers through Russia’s silver-blond hair. The heat of his own body was warming the cold mouth, which just made everything feel so much better. It was like the older man’s tongue was everywhere all at once, rolling and licking inside the wet mouth while a strong and steady hum vibrated Russia’s throat. The pads of his fingers skillfully rolled Alfred's balls between them as the other rubbed firmly over his perineum.

Taking his mouth from America’s dick for a moment, Russia sucked his left pinky and ring finger into his own mouth, thoroughly wetting them before he went about pushing them into the young man’s hole. Keeping the thumb of his left hand firmly on the American’s taint with varying degrees of pressure, he continued his oral work.

His orgasm imminent, America lifted his hips up, trying to claim more of the slick coolness and allow the fingers deeper entrance into him, forgetting the pain of his bloodied lip and dislocated wrist entirely as two strong burst of his semen shot out and into Russia’s welcoming throat as the waves of pleasure washed over him.

Swallowing the hot seed, Russia sat up, grimacing and poking out his tongue in distaste as the thick fluid slid down his throat and down to warm his belly. It was not the taste that offended him as much of the pleased look on the younger man’s flushed face; nothing crushed his libido more than a willing and satisfied partner. Getting up and leaving the panting man on the bed, Russia unlocked the door and poked his head out. After some muffled conversation, he accepted a small brown satchel. Sitting down on the bed again, the Russian began digging through the bag, eyeing the contents with interest before setting it aside and pulling America up by his shoulders and looking directly into his eyes.

“You want shot?” The question was answered by an enthusiastic shake of the head. “You must let me inside first.”

His expression quickly changing, America’s eyes shifted right and left and his cheeks reddened. “Why are you doing this to me, man? Couldn’t it just be easier to try an’ invade my house or something? I knew you didn’t like me but what did I do to make you hate me this much?” His voice braking as he began to sob, America used his left hand to yank the sheets up and over himself.

Silent for a moment, Russia scooted over and leaned next to the trembling man. “I do not hate, da?” His voice was soft and reassuring when his right hand snaked its way around the smaller body. “I always…” Scrunching his eyebrows in thought, he spun the idea over in his head until he came up with the right words, “I always have envy and caring for you, Alfred. You can be so free and stupid like I cannot afford. I can’t have your carefree life, so I take you instead.

“I apologize for being mean, I just like you so I tease.” He finished with a gentle blush and smile, poking down on the man’s dislocated wrist until he yelped in pain.

“Punching me in face was teasing? Nearly drowning me to death was teasing?!” America cried, snatching his swollen wrist away and clutching it close to his chest.

“Well I was very angry with jealousy so I hit. In bathroom, if I was not teasing, why did I help you breathe again? If I hate, I kill.” Russia slowly explained, confused at how his captive did not seem to understand.

Struck silent by Russia’s skewed logic, America could only stare at him in disbelief. He was treating all of that abuse he had inflicted as some kind of school-yard crush display? Going as far as to rape him was akin to tugging a girl you like’s ponytail between classes for the large man, and the realization seeped into America’s bones like ice. He was clearly in deeper trouble that he had previously thought. If everything he had been through was only “teasing”, what could he expect if he got onto Russia’s bad side?

To his horror, the large man was snuggling closer to him. “You are nosy and obstinate, you do not like listen so I wanted to _make_ you listen to me.” Nuzzling his prominent nose into the smaller man’s chest, he took in a deep breath, smiling at the scent. Looking up at the frightened man’s face through silvery hair, his voice dropped to a low whisper.

“Only me, da?”

Gulping audibly, America leaned there with Russia cuddling his chest, unsure of what to say or do. After a few moments of being snuggled, he let out a relieved breath when the large man finally sat up.

“If you want shot, you still need to let me inside. I promise I will not injure this time.” Perceiving the lack of a reply for an agreement his face lit up. Pushing America back with one hand, he wet his index and middle finger in his mouth, easing softly over him and slowly slipping them into the hot recess. While he gentle probed about, the Russian began sliding feather-soft kisses and licks over America’s ear and cheek until he reached the quivering lips.

“After shot will come food, you are hungry, da?” He murmured softly into America’s lips, slipping another finger inside.

Nodding his head, America scrunched his eyes at the uncomfortable but at least, for once, only slightly aching feeling of himself being stretched. His breaths had become shallow as the idea of heroin in his system and food to finally fill his grumbling belly filled his mind. If he fought he knew that there was absolutely no guarantee of coming out alive, but if he just dealt with it he would live another day. He would be able to work out a plan of escape for another day. His decision clear, America spread his legs further to accept more of Russia’s slowly thrusting fingers.

Pulling out, Russia leaned over to pull a small bottle of lube from the brown satchel and squirt a liberal amount onto his fingers, coating them with the slick fluid. Inserting all four of his fingers he continued to stretch the man to a point that would make the actual act easier. Knowing himself completely flaccid by the tender act, he started to bring back some old war memories that he had committed to remembering: During the Russo-Turkish war of 1812, when he and a handful of men had managed to catch the Ottomans by surprise. The splatters of blood as the Russians crushed the sleeping army, Russia himself slamming his heavy boot down onto a soldier's chest and pinning him to the ground. He fondly remembered the choking whine as the barrel of his Mosin rifle pushed against the back of the man’s throat. He slid the butt into place against his shoulder, slipped his finger over the trigger and squeezed, relishing in the deafening bang and the satisfying splatter of blood, skull, and brains that flew out in every direction.

Pulling his fingers from America’s now open hole, he slid his pants down and off. Sliding the lubricant over his erection, he took the man’s uninjured hand in his own, lacing their fingers together as he began to slowly slip into the tight heat that his small captive had to offer. America only let out a pained puff of air as he was slowly filled with the Russian’s thick cock, gripping the hand that held his tightly as he tried to relax his muscles. As he slid himself gently in up to the hilt, Russia let out a shuttering sigh as the burning heat around his dick reminded him of yet another all-too erotic memory.

This time, in 1940 he had occupied Poland‘s house. Ordered by Laverentiy Beria and accepted by Stalin, he and his secret police were told to execute all of the members of the Polish Officer Corps. He remembered the evening wind rustling through the trees, the whimpering sobs of the men who were lined up before him, the uneasy murmurs that slipped past the lips of some of his own officers. He relished in the constant line of bullets that left his gun that slammed themselves mercilessly into the heads of the captive men, their blood splashing up like crimson fireworks. From evening until dawn he shot those men, far longer than any other soldier had cared to continue. So many were killed, their blood on his hands which shook from the adrenalin and were numb from the incessant kick of the German-made 7.65mm Walter PPK.

His thrusts sped, both of his hands traveling down to grip the man’s hips tightly and lift him up to the perfect angle to slide over that sweet spot again and again. Gasping loudly each time the large member slammed into his prostate, America sat up on his elbows and watched himself be filled, his dick hardening as little pleasured puffs escaped his lips.

When Russia was not focused on bringing as much pain to his partner as possible, he was a surprisingly fantastic lover. Dropping back down onto his back from a particularly strong thrust, America moaned shamelessly when his slid one of his own hand over his cock and began stroking. The feeling of being fucked by the cold man was unbelievable and already his balls began to pull closer to his body in imminent orgasm. When Russia slammed into him hard enough to cause the sturdy bed a hard lurch and shove him an inch or two up onto the headboard, he felt the coolness of the man’s seed spill out into him. Arching his back, his fluids sprayed out and onto his own chest in an accumulation of pleasures as he gave out a loud cry of ecstasy.

Sliding out of the American, Russia leaned and rummaged through the satchel, producing the regular syringe and injecting the heroin into the satisfied man’s arm. After he put that away he took out a bandage which he gently used to wrap the swollen wrist, followed by a small wrapped meal of vareniki, which he set onto the end table. He then pulled his pants back on and took his leave, locking the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over the past couple chapters, Alfred tried to escape and got chained outside to freeze to death. Ivan brought him back in but only after Alfred had pretty bad hypothermia. Alfred was sick for a while and Ivan tended him back to health. Bonding moments were had. Now he's pretty much dry on hope to escape and is getting used to his lot in life.

Russia set his paper aside and crossed his legs, eyeing the young man with interest, an idea forming in his mind. “Alfred, I want to try something.”

America turned his head to watch the taller man, the colors of the television show dancing across the his eyes and lighting the side of his face. “What’s up?” He asked, letting his hands drop and just holding himself up by his forearms. His feet fell to the floor with a muted thump.

“It will be of much fun, so do not worry.”

Some minutes later, America gulped audibly and looked up into Russia’s eyes uncertainly. The man had tied his arms behind his back with thick straps of leather, stripped him naked, and placed a fluffy yellow dog-ear headband onto his head. The blue-eyed man felt silly and embarrassed, his cheeks burning red as he pulled his legs up closer to his torso and tried to curl up into himself with shame. His gaze dropped to the floor when Russia clapped his hands together loudly and laughed, saying how cute he looked and fawning over the ridiculous getup.

“Just a couple more things and it will be of perfect!” Ivan said, pushing America over onto his back with his boot on his chest. From his pocket he produced a small black ring with a cylindrical bulb at the base and slipped it onto Alfred's semi-erect penis, which was shortly followed by dildo that sported a furry blonde dog-like tail attachment that was quickly lubed and pushed up inside him with the utmost care. Nodding proudly at his handiwork, Russia walked around the man to sit on the couch.

“You look wonderful, Alfred. Roll over for me, let me see your tail.”

His face burning with embarrassment, the USA rolled himself onto his front with some effort to lift his ass into the air, his hot cheek resting against the hard floor since his arms were rendered useless by the tight straps. “I don’t like this, dude.”

Russia just smiled and fished a small multi-function remote from his pocket and flipped a button to “on”. America gasped as the ring around his member began to vibrate softly, his eyes going wide with surprise and his legs spreading unintentionally wider as the feeling of the gentle and pleasurable sensations ran from the base where it was fastened up to the tip. His thighs quivered as he began making little thrusting motions when he had become fully hard, sighing a soft moan while his eyes fell shut.

“I thought you did not like it, Alfred.” Russia chuckled, slowly pushing the intensity control higher, full of mirth as he watched America wave his ass back and forth slightly from his uncomfortable-looking position on the floor. The way he was moving made it look like the soft blonde tail was wagging. “Do you wish for me to stop?” He began lowering the ring’s intensity slowly, leaning back and crossing his legs.

America shook his head as vigorously as he could considering his position, “N-no!”

Russia tilted his head in mock confusion, his brilliant violet eyes flashing as the pale hair of his bangs dusted across his forehead, “Well, if you do not like it I think I should-”

“No! I-I like it…” The words were spoken in a shame-muffled voice that made the corners of the older man’s lips twitch up into a smile as he shrugged and returned the intensity to it’s medium-high setting.

“How does it feel, Alfred?”

“…Good.” The blonde squeezed his eyes shut to not have to look into Russia’s wishing the floor would open up and eat him alive. His cheeks were bright red and he was absolutely mortified, and having the reclining man asking for some kind of play-by-play was not making anything better.

Toying with the control, up and down went the intensity, the Russian leaned forward a bit as he spoke, “Where does it feel good?”

“My… junk.”

“’Junk’? What is ‘junk’?”

“God damn it, Ivan, you know da- wait!” He cried when he felt the vibrations dying away entirely. “I mean… I mean… It feels good in… my… ju- dick.”

The man’s complete embarrassment was beyond hilarious to Russia, who sat on the couch muffling laughter in his hand until his stomach began to hurt. Who knew his pet was so opposed to naming certain pieces of his anatomy?

All at once he felt a very fun idea form in his head so he pressed the pad of his right thumb to a different control on the device he was holding. He gave it a little spin and his American yelped as the base of the tail began to vibrate along with the ring. Russia rose to his feet, walking to one side of the room to retrieve his cell phone then returned to sit. He flipped the fairly outdated phone (his boss was such a cheap asshole)  open and began poking at the keys as he spoke, “I want you to tell me exactly how it feels.”

His bound hands clenching in a show of discomfort at the command, America swallowed thickly, his mind greatly distracted by the pleasurable sensations in his pelvic region. “It feels r-really good.”

“Where? How does it feel good?”

“It feels really good for my dick and in my… ass… Like, tingling or- or something.” The blonde moaned out through clenched teeth, slowly spinning himself on the carpeted floor to not have to look Russia in the eyes. His felt like his entire body was burning with embarrassment that was mixed with the sexual stimulation. Seriously, he was a “Christian nation”, damn it, so something like this was completely unbearable. He was positive that he was on a one-way street to Hell for liking something like this.

Leaning down and forward from his perch on the soft couch, Russia tilted his phone to get a better angle for the video he was recording. “Tell me, Alfred, what could I do to making it better?” He zoomed in a little on the shamed man’s half-hidden face as he waited for an answer. Since he had spun himself Russia had to try and record his flustered expression from a small window of space between his legs, and although the tail swung by and got in the way time and again the angle had a particularly nice effect. Along with America’s reddened face he also managed to get his twitching cock into the frame, which was more than alright. “What do you me to do?”

“I… God damn it, Ivan, this is just too…” Groaning loudly, having yet to realize he was starring in his own little video, he wiggled about nervously on the floor for a moment. “I’d like it if you’d go- go down on me, you’re really good at it.”

Tears of shame and embarrassment sprung to the corners of his eyes when Russia just laughed heartily and leaned back into the chair, poking the “save” button and ending the video. “I can do that for you, Alfred, but first…” He spoke as he dialed and hit the call button, “I would like you to handle this phone call for me.”

He walked over to America’s front and squatted down, holding the phone against the blonde’s cheek, smiling smiled as it rang.

The American’s confusion quickly slipped to panic as he heard someone answer the phone with a confused “hello.” It was not just someone, he knew this voice like the back of his hand. It was his boss, who was probably sitting around in the oval office surrounded by important people and doing oh so important things.

“M- Mr. President!” He yelped, his eyes wide as he stared at Russia in shock. Why the hell was he making him talk to his boss now of all times?! It was clear from the quivering little smile the Russian wore he found it all to be quite hilarious.

“Jones?!” Came his boss’s shocked voice from the other end of the world, “Where the hell have you been? Do you have ANY idea what’s been going on since you left?!” After a stretch of silence, he continued, “It’s been like a mad house here! We’ve had freak storms, cold fronts, there’s been a sever shortage of food and we’ve even had sporadic earthquakes!”

“There’s been a huge problem with drug consumption and an even higher increase in floods and these freakish blizzards coming from down south!”

Russia dropped to his knees and brought his face next to America’s ear, his cool breath sliding over it with every word, “Tell them that you are fine, you will being staying with me for a while, and that you need them to send you supplies and money.”

Alfred shuddered at the soft and somehow erotic sound of Russia’s voice filling his ear and working to make him bite back a moan, America nodded and steeled himself. As he relayed the information, the Russian let his tongue slide along the warm ear, a low and breathy sigh slipping from his lips to tickle along the sensitive skin.

“Do you like it, Alfred?” He whispered into the quivering man’s ear as his left hand held the phone steadily so he could talk with his superior. “Would you like it if I put your dick into my mouth right now, while your President is on the phone?”

America went ridged as he tried to pay heed to the important man grilling him over the phone as his arousal grew. Sighing quietly in relief as he felt the tight bonds on his arms slacken and come free, he nodded when Russia motioned for him to hold the phone himself. As he tried to keep up with the rapid-fire questions his boss was throwing his way America watched Russia stand and make his way back to the couch out of the corner of his eye.

As America worked to get a word in edgewise, Russia made himself comfortable on the couch, noticing that Alfred was tense, his breathing coming in short puffs. He was teetering on the edge of orgasm, desperate for his boss to hang up. Before America had an opportunity to cut his conversation off, Russia lifted his foot.

“I want you to cum for me, Alfred, and then I will fuck you like the dog that you are.” He smirked, bringing his boot down a little too hard on the vibrating tail, pushing it further in and driving it down against America’s prostate.

The somehow erotic embarrassment of what he was being made to do mixed with Russia’s lewd words and the sudden shock of his sensitive innards being so forcefully stimulated pushed him over the edge, his hot spunk shooting out of his body in two strong spurts and pooling on the floor. He tried to bite back the moaning yelp of a sound he made, his mind working as furiously as it could post-orgasm to figure out an excuse for the strange noise as his boss demanded to know what had happened.

“I, uh, stubbed my toe on a log!” He claimed, wanting to kick himself for coming up with such a lame excuse. As his boss seemed to consider whether or not he was actually speaking the truth, America’s eyes widened as he felt the dildo being pulled from his sensitive body and something much larger and colder poke against his quivering hole. Quickly swinging his head to glare at the smiling Russian kneeling behind him, he mouthed the words ‘not while I’m still on the phone’. Squeezing one of his eyes shut as he let out a silent hiss of mild pain, he continued to glare as he felt his master’s impressive erection slip slowly inside of him.

“…Alfred, Alfred! Pay attention to me when I’m talking to you.” Came his boss’ irritated voice from the cell phone, making the blonde wince at being reminded of how hard it was to get his current leader to hang up. That man had been like that since he had come to office, everything he had to say needed to be said all at once, regardless of what the young country was doing. As he “uh-huh”ed through his long debriefing on the state of his house Russia began to slowly move, pulling out until he almost came out completely and then pushing leisurely back in to the hilt; while he did this he drug his fingernails harshly across America’s back with a cruel smile.

While he was screaming in his mind at his boss to hang up the damn phone, America gave stunted little answers to questions and crappy half-baked temporary solutions to whatever problems were plaguing the people at his home. All at once he had to slap his hand over his mouth to muffle a yelp when Russia grabbed a fistful of his hair and used it to yank his head back and whisper into his ear, “Hang up the phone, Alfred, so I can use you properly.”

America nodded, wincing at the pain in his scalp with one eye squeezed shut and little tears tickling the corners of his blue eyes. Russia pushed his head down onto the floor and continued to slowly fuck him, patiently waiting for his ‘dog’ to cut the conversation short. America finally managed to cut into the long tirade his boss was giving him to tell them that he had some very important business to attend to, so he needed to hang up. Before the president had an opportunity to complain the blonde said a rushed ‘goodbye’ and ended the call, letting out a relieved breath now that he no longer needed to worry about his boss figuring out what was happening.

He whined a little in surprise when he felt Russia pull out from his body, wondering why he had to deal with that entire fiasco when they were not even going to have sex. He yelped in surprise when he was abruptly rolled over onto his back, but his eyes widened and he licked his lips hungrily when he saw the long needle the larger man was holding. He thrust out his arm but was left confused when Russia just shook his head ‘no’ before slowly slipping his girth back into the American’s body. Although he was disappointed about the denial of his hit, he shuttered in pleasure as the violet-eyed man above him began to thrust slowly into his sensitive entrance.

“Do you love me, Alfred?” Russia asked, waving the syringe back and forth as he spoke, increasing his speed at a steady pace.

America licked his lips, his eyes trained on the needle that was filled with promises of delicious pleasure, “Yes.”

Russia was already close from the exciting show his little puppy had given him earlier and he knew that he was not going to last much longer. He pointed the needle towards America and smiled, “Say it.”

“I love you, Ivan.”

“I love you, too.” Russia’s hand pressed against Alfred's forehead, pinning him in place as he took a moment to aim. He pushed the long needle into the moist pink of the inner angle of the blonde’s eye and sunk the slim metal into his superior ophthalmic vein, the cold release of his orgasm flowing into the smaller man’s body at the same moment as the drug. When he pulled it out a little trail of blood flowed freely from the eye and stained the white a pained shade of pink. America moaned softly at the feel of his first hit of the day, a slow smile creeping over his lips as the drug worked it’s magic within his system. Russia slowly pulled out before he leaned down and kissed the fluttering eyelid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Alfred stole some drugs and got starved half to death in punishment. Ivan nursed him back to health and during this time Alfred went blind in one eye. Alfred and Ivan had to attend a meeting and Alfred broke his promise not to talk to anyone. Ivan broke his arm at the elbow for this. England and Canda were suspicious so they came by to peek and see what's up. Canada is currently sneaking around the house.

On the complete opposite end of the house, America tried to ignore the pain in his bandaged arm as he worked his hardest to fit Ivan's cock into his throat. He got it a little ways down, not much further than the very opening, before he gagged and had to pull back to turn his head and cough.

"This is hard." He grumbled, wiping a bit of spit from his chin.

"I am sure that you can do it." Russia said with a smile and pinched Alfred's cheek.

"Can't I get my hit first?" He asked, leaning back in to lick Russia's cock.

"This is a payment, not a privilege." Ivan pointed out, patting the pocket the usual needle sat in. "Try harder and eventually you will earn it."

"But it hurts." Alfred whined as he pulled Russia back into his mouth.

"What hurts?" He played with the golden hair lazily.

Alfred managed to get the head just slightly into his throat then his stomach heaved and he pulled back again, gagging and trying to force himself not to throw up. After a moment spent collecting himself, he cleared his throat and sighed. "Everything."

Russia chuckled and shoved Alfred's head back down, causing the man to flail a bit in surprise and let out an undignified whine when he jostled his arm. "Take as much as you can for as long as you can and you will have earned your shot."

Alfred gave a little grunt to let Ivan know that he understood, then rearranged himself in his place kneeling on the hard wooden floor to try and take some of the pain from his knees. He looked at the member for a moment, steeling himself to try yet again, then parted his lips and drew Ivan into his mouth. He bobbed at the head a bit, finding a rhythm and making sure there was enough spit on it to even try and force it into his throat without choking himself, then slowly began taking more and more with each dip of his head. He tried to ignore the splitting headache above his right eye as he sucked and licked the thick shaft between his lips, relaxing his throat to the best of his ability in order to coax more of it inside.

And then he hit it, his "wall" of sorts. When he managed to get the full head down into his throat, his body automatically tried to swallow and he gagged. Russia groaned at the spasm of the younger nation's throat, willing himself not to just push the boy down and see how far he could force himself inside. Instead, he lightly ran his finger's through America's blond locks to encourage him.

Alfred stopped for a moment, taking a moment to take a deep breath through his nose since he wouldn't be able to breathe at all soon, and steeled himself not to swallow again. Maybe eventually, when his gag reflex was a little duller, but all it would end up doing now is making him puke. After a few seconds Ivan flicked him on the head, he wanted Alfred to stop stalling and get on with it. The American counted to three, scrunched his eyes in concentration, and pushed his head down further. It was slow going, as he was forced to stop every so often to get a control of his urge to swallow or gag. But slowly he managed to take Ivan deeper than he had ever managed before, the cock stretching his throat uncomfortably and cutting off his ability to breathe.

"Mmm, Alfred," Ivan purred, petting the man with a pleased smile on his face. "You're such a good boy. It is good that your mouth can be put to better use than saying stupid things and eating. Show me your arm."

Alfred's heart jumped at that; he had finally done well enough to earn his fix! He extended his left arm, using his right to hold onto Ivan knee for balance. He started bobbing his head again, his throat finally having become somewhat accustomed to the uncomfortable intrusion. Eager blue eyes watched as the older Russian pulled a syringe from his pant pocket and uncapped it. When the slim metal slid into his vein Alfred didn't flinch. And then came the drug. It spread through his almost instantly, making him feel slow and lethargic and so, so good. He would have let out a little moan if he had the ability, but considering the position he was in he just let his eyes fall shut and enjoyed the initial rush.

"Hey, keep going." Ivan pouted, poking America in the forehead. The blond blinked lazily and gave about half of a thumbs up before he went back to what he had been doing. Due to the relaxing nature of the drugs, he suddenly found it much easier to deep throat the older man without choking. While he went about sucking and lapping Ivan's dick he let his mind wander to whatever it felt like. It wasn't much more than a few disjoined and muddled thoughts. He was hungry, for one. So, so damn hungry that he felt like he was going to pass out if he didn't get something. He would have to remember to ask for food later.

Ivan leaned forward a bit and flicked Alfred's injured arm, causing him to groan in pain. When America tried to pull away Russia just pushed his head down and flicked his arm again. His pained little noises just sounded too good. The drugged man worked diligently toward getting the Russian off, bobbing his head faster now and putting as much suction into it as he could with the half-numb sensation he was experiencing. It didn't take too terribly long, Ivan didn't have much reason to hold back.

"Don't swallow it yet." He instructed. Alfred kept on with what he was doing, seeming to not have heard. Ivan grabbed his arm and squeezed and the younger man let out a sharp yelp at the pain of it. "Are you listening?"

Alfred made an "okay" sign with his fingers and visibly relaxed when his arm was released. Ivan put his hand on his head, pushing him down as far as he could, and came. He pulled out and told Alfred to open his mouth, and Alfred obediently followed the order. He opened wide and stuck his tongue out, blinking slowly as he tried to focus his vision. Ivan held him by the jaw just a little too tightly and admired the sleepy-eyed broken look the man exuded.

"Alright," Russia said with a smile, patting Alfred on the cheek before tucking himself back into his pants. "Make sure to swallow it all. Do you need anything?"

The American closed his mouth and swallowed the salty substance without much care to the flavor or unnaturally cold temperature. He shrugged, knowing that he had needed something but was unable to recall what that was.

"I just wanna lay down." He mumbled, dropping his head down onto Ivan's lap.

Russia chuckled and drug Alfred up with him onto the bed. He shuffled him around a bit until he was laying in a more comfortable position before leaning over to place a soft kiss onto his temple. "Is that better?"

"Yeah," Alfred mumbled.

"How are you feeling?"

America cracked a crooked little smirk. "So... fucking... good." He slurred out.

"Want more?"

"God, yes."

Ivan reached into his pocket and pulled another syringe out and slipped it into the man's jugular vein. He recapped the needle and leaned over to place a few kisses along Alfred's jaw and neck. "I love you." He said against the heated skin.

Alfred tried to say something but it came out as an unintelligible murmur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope you enjoyed this chopped-to-heck fic. Personally, I love the concept but the execution is total ass. Thanks for reading!


End file.
